insight_of_terrafandomcom-20200213-history
Nihil Ultra Protocol
Nihil Ultra Protocol Chain of Command and Confederate law dictate and enforce the forbidden nature of ‘maltech’. Possession, use, control, or any other unregulated interaction with ‘maltech’ is considered an offence ‘against humanity’. Such offenders are met with the severity the confederation and its member worlds can offer. Depending on the level of offending interaction, punishments can range from life imprisonment to execution. The foundation of this law is based on the Terran Mandate Perimeter Agency: Nihil Ultra (‘nothing beyond’) Protocol following an Artificial Intelligence staging a sector-wide revolt in the Core Worlds before the Calamity. The seriousness of this event sparked a human-wide revulsion on all technologies that are regarded as ‘inhumane’, ‘repugnant’, ‘unnatural’, and otherwise ‘unacceptable to life’. Nihil Ultra has three simple mandates: · Thou shalt not make tools of humankind – transhuman technologies designed to cripple human minds or transform them into living implements are strictly forbidden · Thou shalt not create unbreaked minds. – artificial intelligences created without integral cognitive ‘brakes’ are strictly forbidden · Thou shalt not create devices of planetary destruction – devises capable of annihilating a planet either of its inhabitants or the planet itself are strictly forbidden However, the serious danger ‘maltech’ offers humanity, there are some uses for it. This is by nature heavily regulated and audited to maintain the focus on the betterment of humanity. Institutions with the seals from both the Confederate Department of Xenon, Calamity and Maltech Artefacts, Technologies and Developments and the Insights of Terra. Institutions without these seals are illegal and at risk of endangering all humankind. Current legal institutions include: · Insights of Terra School of Maltech Research – unlimited research fields · Cosmoses of the Mind Psitech Development – limited research fields with a focus on psitech · Registered Research and Development Organisations, Departments and Corporations – restricted research fields with a clear focus approved by governing bodies The following are the limitations and foci on ‘maltech’ research Mandate 1 · The betterment of humanity through its biology, marriage with machine, gene therapy and DNA must not interfere, influence or alter the individual’s free will · Researchers found ignoring this protocol will be charged with offenses against humanity. Mandate 2 · Artificial intelligence (AI) must meet the strict criteria present by the Department of Xenon, Calamity and Maltech Artefacts, Technologies and Developments and the Insights of Terra. Failure to do so will result in immediate termination of all projects and a system-wide wipe of all research conducted by the organisation. Criterial include § True AI is forbidden § ‘Breaks’ must be included § Limitations to local servers is mandatory § Any glitch must be recorded and sent for analysis § Any sign of abnormal behaviour will result in AI termination · Researchers found ignoring these protocols will be charged with offences against humanity. Mandate 3 · Weapon development must strictly adhere to the ‘Right to Live’ policy of established at the Anchorage Summit. Weapons exceeding the set lethality or has the capacity for planetary annihilation will be confiscated · All researchers found breeching these protocols will be charged with offenses against humanity.